


blaze a trail across the sky

by polyamory



Series: 30 days of tw femslash [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Femslash, 5+1 Things, Adventure, Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Vernon Boyd, Background Relationships, Day At The Beach, Eloping, Established Relationship, F/F, Fast Food, Halloween, Lydia Is A Secret Nerd, Making Out, Marriage, Minor Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Minor Erica Reyes/Kira Yukimura, Movie Night, Restaurants, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyamory/pseuds/polyamory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Lydia and Allison went on late night adventures +1 time the adventure was the rest of their lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	blaze a trail across the sky

1

 _wanna go on an adventure?_ The text comes in just before midnight when Allison is sitting at her desk, blinking blearily at her half-finished algebra homework.

Before she can even pick up her phone to reply, Lydia's calling her.

"I'll be at your house in five," she says as soon as Allison picks up.

"Sure," Allison can't help but laugh a little. "I'll be waiting."

She climbs out of her window, jumping down to land in the flowerbeds just as Lydia pulls up, lights off to avoid detection.

"Heya," Allison grins as she gets in, Lydia smiling over at her. "Where are we going?"

"McDonald's. I'm craving fries and strawberry milkshake."

"An adventure, huh?" Allison smiles.

"Hey," Lydia shrugs, glancing at Allison from the corner of her eye, "everything's an adventure after midnight."

The parking lot when they get there is dark, no lights illuminating it except the golden arch on the roof of the building. Allison slings her arm around Lydia's shoulder, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Missed you," she murmurs into Lydia's hair.

"We saw each other just a few hours ago in school," Lydia says, but she puts her arm around Allison's waist and that means she missed her too.

They don't let go of each other as they walk up to the counter, even though the scrawny kid behind it gives them the stink eye.

"Large fries and a strawberry milkshake," Lydia says.

"Two milkshakes. I don't want you dipping your fries in a milkshake I'm drinking," Allison wrinkles her nose.

Lydia pokes her in the ribs but gives in with a sigh. "Fine, two milkshakes, then."

They have to let go of each other then so Lydia can carry their tray, but they sit in the same side of the booth instead of across from each other, pressed together from hip to ankle.

Allison lets her arm fall across the back of the seat, dangling her hand on Lydia's shoulder. Lydia takes it, just like Allison knew she would, while she takes the lid off her milkshake with her other hand.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Lydia says. "Honestly, Ally, we have this discussion every time. You'd think by now you'd be over it." She jabs her straw into Allison's milkshake.

"Hey!" Allison calls. "You have your own milkshake!" She tries to pull it away, but Lydia's faster, already taking a long sip, leaving her straw lipstick-smeared.

"Sharing is caring, babe," Lydia grins, leaning in so there's just a sliver of air between their lips.

Allison tilts her head, closing the distance. Lydia's lips are soft and she tastes like strawberry milkshake. She lets go of Allison's hand, and Allison's hand feels cold at the loss of contact but then Lydia's stroking her cheek and the touch sends sparks through her all the way to the soles of her feet.

She buries her hand in Lydia's hair, cupping the back of her skull to pull her just a little bit closer.

There's a loud bang and they break apart to see the kid scowling at them again.

"Let's get out of here," Allison says, quietly enough so only Lydia can hear her.

"Yeah," Lydia agrees, tucking Allison's hair behind her ear before letting go.

"Ugh, that guy was really creepy," Lydia whispers, once they're outside, making their way across the dark parking lot.

They drive around aimlessly after that, the radio on low, talking occasionally but mostly just enjoying each other's company. It's nearly two in the morning when Lydia drops her off.

 

2

"Let's go on an adventure," Lydia says decisively, slamming her chemistry book shut.

"But we have to study," Kira frowns, but Erica's already smiling and Allison knows that if Erica and Lydia agree on something it's only a matter of time before the world bends to their will.

The four of them are sitting on Lydia's bed, books and notes sprawled all around them. Erica is stretched along the foot of the bed, propped up on her elbow, and she pokes Kira with her foot.

"Come on, we have the whole weekend to study! It's Friday night, let's go on an adventure."

Allison smiles to herself, because that is Erica's seducing voice and honestly, she sounds like the snake offering the apple to Eve.

Kira bites.

"Alright, I guess," she sighs, closing her book as well.

"Great," Erica beams, her smile is wide and honest the way it rarely is. Boyd and Kira are the only two people who get that smile directed at them. Then she turns to Allison, "you in?"

"Please, of course she's in," Lydia says, brushing her hair off her shoulder and getting up off the bed.

"I go where she goes," Allison grins, pulling Lydia down for a quick kiss.

"Or maybe you two just wanna stay in?" Erica grins, sitting up next to Kira.

Lydia rolls her eyes at her, pulling Allison up by her hand.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Kira asks as they head downstairs.

"Red Robin," Lydia says, holding the door open.

"Nice," Erica laughs.

They file into the car, Kira and Erica in the back, sitting closer than absolutely necessary.

Allison winks when she catches Erica's eyes in the rear view mirror and Erica grins back.

The restaurant is pretty full, what with it being Friday night and all. Lydia manages to snag them three seats while they wait for a table, pulling Allison down next to her.

"You can have the seat," Kira tells Erica, stepping aside to let her sit.

"Sure," Erica grins. "You can just sit on my lap."

"No no no, I can't-" Kira protests, but Erica's already pulled her down.

Her arm is loose around Kira's waist, because for all her brazen talk, Erica is so very careful when it comes to Kira, but instead of pulling away, Kira leans back against Erica.

Allison glances at Lydia and they share a smile.

They eat for a long time -- such is the magic of bottomless sides -- laughing and talking until even Erica with her werewolf appetite is full.

"If I don't see another steamed broccoli again for the next ten years it'll be too soon," Lydia groans.

"Yeah, right," Allison laughs. "Next week I'll catch you in the kitchen steaming those tiny trees."

"Not this time."

Allison laughs.

"No really," Lydia moans, "I mean it. I think I might just explode."

"Well, I for one could go for a dessert," Erica grins. "How about you, gals?"

"Ugh, you're the worst!" Lydia throws her napkin at her, but Erica bats it away without even blinking.

"So that's a no, then?" she laughs.

"Come on," Allison says. "Let's get out of here before she decides she wants an ice cream cake."

"Do they serve those here?" Erica asks, and she doesn't sound like she's kidding, but Kira elbows her gently.

"Come on, I have a tub of cookie dough at home. You don't have to pay for it here."

"You are my absolute favorite person," Erica says. There might actually be stars in her eyes.

"Well," Allison says softly, leaning into Lydia, "looks like you're gonna have to drop them off at Kira's."

"Yeah," Lydia agrees, a small smile tugging at her lips as they watch their friends make heart eyes at each other.

 

3

"We're going on an adventure," Lydia greets her when Allison opens the car door.

"I thought we were going costume shopping," Allison says.

"Yes," Lydia agrees as she pulls out of the driveway, "but I heard there's a huge Halloween store in the mall in Douglas so we're going there."

"Cool. So, have you decided on a costume yet?"

"Are we not doing a couple costume?" Lydia looks honestly hurt by the thought and it makes Allison laugh, just a little.

"Of course, but you hate all my suggestions so far."

"Because-- I mean, come on, Ally. Salt and pepper shaker? No way. And yes, by the way, I think I have the perfect idea."

"Okay?"

"Sun and moon. No, no, hear me out. It's perfect because they don't have that as a prepackaged set so it'll be unique and we'll look hot. Hotter than a salt shaker."

"Alright," Allison smiles. Whatever reservations she had have disappeared at seeing Lydia so passionate. The fire in her eyes never fails to make Allison's insides melt. "I assume I'll be the moon?"

The sidelong look Lydia gives her at that makes Allison dissolve into laughter.

Lydia is a menace let loose on the costume store, stalking down the aisles like a panther as Allison trails after her. She makes Allison try on three different silver dresses, but deems all of them unworthy, and at the plastic jewelry she only wrinkled her nose.

They leave the store empty handed when suddenly Lydia stops dead in front of a small boutique.

"That," is all she says, pointing to the window. Inside stands a tall mannequin, wearing a dress covered from head to toe in silver sequence. They look like a hundred drops of water sparkling in the moonlight.

"Don't you think this'll be a little over the top?"

"Nonsense," Lydia says, pulling he  into the store. "I know for a fact that Danny's costume involves body glitter and it's _his_ party. Besides, I already know what I'll be wearing and it'll go great together," she smiles confidently and Allison lets herself fall into that smile and let go.

The dress feels amazing, light and almost liquid. There's a slit in the front to just above her knee and the sequence makes a faint whisper of sound when she moves, like leaves rustling in the wind.

"Yes," Lydia nods, looking her up and down. "Do you like it?"

"It's perfect," Allison smiles."

"Good," Lydia says, stepping closer, one hand tracing along Allison's exposed back. "Because you look godly."

Allison can't help leaning down then, catching Lydia's lips in a slow kiss.

"Let's go home," Lydia says when they break apart, and there's a promise in her eyes.

 

4

"Perfect day for an adventure, isn't it?" Lydia looks at her over the rim of her sunglasses.

"Yes," Allison says, pushing her sunglasses down just so Lydia can see her roll her eyes. "Just as you said it would be."

Lydia hums, leaning back on her towel, turning her face towards the sun. It really is perfect, sunny and not too windy, and yet they have the beach to themselves.

Allison tries to relax, closes her eyes and lies back, but she just can't lie still.

"Goodness, Al, what is it with you?" Lydia grumbles when Allison fidgets for the millionth time.

"I'm bored," Allison pouts. "Let's go swimming. Please, Lyds, come on!"

"Ugh, fine! The things you do for love," Lydia says, shaking her head, but she gets up and covers their bags with her towel.

"Love you, too, babe," Allison laughs, taking Lydia by the hand a  they walk down to the water.

"You know," Allison says when they're waist deep in the ocean, pulling Lydia closer to her.

"Yeah, I know," Lydia grins, licking her lips.

"You look really beautiful right now."

"Shut up," Lydia might actually be blushing. "My hair's a mess, I'm not wearing any makeup and I'm pretty sure I have a sunburn."

"And yet you look lovely."

"Yeah? Well, that makes two of us," Lydia says, looking up at Allison with that soft, wondering look in her eye.

She feels her chest swell with happiness, so glad to have this moment of peace with just the two of them. Too late she notices the spark of mischief in Lydia's eyes.

"No--" but Lydia's already hooked her foot around Allison's ankle and pulls her legs out from under her. Allison flails and manages to grab Lydia around the waist, taking her down with her.

They come up laughing and gasping for air, so close together their chests touch with every heaving breath.

"Hey there," Allison breathes, brushing a strand of hair away from Lydia's face. She brings her other hand up, cupping Lydia's face, so precious and beautiful. Allison can't help but stare.

"Will you kiss me or what?" Lydia asks. She licks her lips, slow and deliberate, inviting Allison to watch.

Allison doesn't watch. She leans down and captures Lydia's lips in a kiss that tastes like saltwater and cherry coke. Lydia's hands clutch at her shoulders and she tilts her head up to deepen the kiss, her tongue dancing along Allison's. Her body is soft and warm, pressed up to Allison's, but Allison wants more so she pulls her closer, one arm around her waist. Lydia goes easily, sinking into the touch, and her hand drops lower, to Allison's chest, right where her heart is beating like a hummingbird.

Lydia starts trailing kisses along Allison's jaw and Allison tilts her head back, gasping softly. She has one hand in Lydia's hair still and uses it to pull her back up for a proper kiss, slower than the first one.

They stand in the water like that, kissing languidly without a care in the world, until Lydia shivers, pressing closer into Allison's embrace.

"Let's get out of the water," she says.

"Enough adventure for today?" Allison grins.

"Hypothermia is not an adventure I look forward to heaving."

They make their way out of the water and Lydia spreads out her towel, lying down with a sigh.

"Wake me up in a bit, yeah?" she mumbles, already halfway asleep.

"Yeah," Allison whispers, reaching out to brush her hair off her forehead.

Lydia falls asleep quickly after that, but Allison is content just to lie next to her, watching her sleep, for once at peace.

 

5

"Adventure!" Lydia's voice is filled with glee as she wiggles her DVDs. Allison doesn't try to suppress her groan.

"Please, sweet lord, have mercy. Not again?"

"I don't understand," Malia says, looking between the two of them. "What is it?"

"Lord of the Rings," Kira explains. "Lydia's kind of extreme about it."

"Okay, you know what. It's not just any old Lord of the Rings. It's the extended edition with two hours of commentary and a making of."

"And we're gonna watch ... all of it?" Malia asks dubiously.

"Guys," Lydia says. "She's never seen Lord of the Rings. This is a gap we _have_ to fill."

"Right," Erica drawls, "fuck trigonometry. Hobbits all the way." Kira and her are already settled into one corner of the couch, a blanket draped over their laps and Erica's arm draped over Kira's shoulder.

"Okay everyone, settle down," Allison sighs. "We all know there's no arguing with Lydia about movie night, so let's just get it over with."

Lydia flips her off and Allison blows her a kiss in response. Lydia sinks down next to her as the title menu appears on the screen.

"You sure you don't wanna come up on the couch, hon?" she asks but Malia shakes her head from amidst her blanket burrito.

"I'm good down here. 'Sides, I don't wanna watch you make out the whole time."

Allison snorts. "As if Lyds would ever let herself get distracted from Lord of the Rings."

"Oh, I didn't mean you, I meant them," Malia says, nudging Kira's knee.

Erica goes very still very suddenly but Kira doesn't pull away, just blushes and says, "So, why didn't the eagles just fly the ring to Mordor and drop it over the volcano?" which effectively draws the attention away from the pair and Erica slowly relaxes back into the couch cushions.

Lydia keeps up a running commentary, drawing comparisons to the books, pointing out little details so Malia doesn't miss them and explaining things that are unclear from time to time. Kira is asleep with her head in Erica's lap before they've even finished the first movie. Erica gets that soft look on her face again, illuminated by the flickering light of the television, and when Allison catches her eye she smiles, small and private.

Surprisingly, she and Erica are the only ones still awake by the end of the last movie.

 

+1

"Let's go to LA and get married," Lydia says out of the blue.

They're not even drunk, just slightly manic from exhaustion, sitting in the bathroom of Scott's dorm, perched on the edge of the bathtub. Allison is giving herself stitches on nasty cut on her arm where the harpy had gotten a swipe at her.

"Sure," Allison smiles, momentarily looking up from her work. "It'll be an adventure."

"What?" Scott squawks from where he's sitting on the toilet lid, wrapping a cut on Lydia's calf.

"Really?" Lydia asks. "I thought I'd have to convince you. I had a really great argument all laid out."

"Of course," Allison says, as much to Lydia as to Scott. "It only makes sense. I mean, we love each other and with the way our lives are going, we could die any day. There's really no point in waiting."

There's a soft smile on Lydia's face and she puts her hand over Allison's. "That's what I was gonna say," she says, soft and wondering like she can't believe Allison's real.

Scott looks between them for a moment before shrugging. "Okay, if you're sure about this then let's get going."

"Right now?"

"Course," Scott smiles that lopsided smile of his. "It's an adventure, right? What's more adventurous than eloping to Los Angeles?"

"Eloping to Las Vegas," Allison grins and Scott tilts his head.

"Sorry, I don't think we have enough gas to get us there," he grins and Lydia laughs.

"That's why I suggested LA."

"We're gonna call the others though, right?" Scott asks, phone already in hand.

"Would they ever forgive us if we got married without them?" Lydia rolls her eyes but there's a fond smile tugging at her lips.

Scott calls Derek then, to come pick them up in his soccer mom van, which comes in handy literally all the time, but which they still haven't stopped teasing him about. Derek, for the most part, doesn't care and has named the car Helen.

Derek pulls up ten minutes later, enough time for them to change into clothes without tears in them, with Erica and Kira already in the back.

"I'm texting Boyd," Erica says for way of greeting, not looking up from her phone, though Allison notices that she's typing one-handed, her other hand holding Kira's.

"Good," Lydia says, climbing into the car. "Tell him to meet us outside his dorm. I still don't understand why he insisted on living across campus from us."

"It was the only free single room," Scott reminds her, a well worn argument. "Hey, babe," he greets Derek, giving him a brief kiss which makes Derek smile.

"Hey," he says to Scott, then turns around to address all of them. "So, what exactly are we doing?"

"You didn't tell him?" Allison asks.

"Didn't wanna spoil the surprise," Scott grins.

"Allison and I are getting married," Lydia says, taking Allison's hand in hers.

"Called it," Erica laughs before anyone else can say anything.

Derek tilts his head, giving them a long, considering look before his face clears up.

"I suppose we'll have to make a pit stop for rings?" he smiles.

"Oh shit, yeah. I didn't think about that at all," Lydia says.

They pick up Boyd from his dorm and Malia from her work and Derek puts on the Wicked soundtrack, to everyone's dismay.

Scott falls asleep halfway through the trip, but Allison finds she just can't sleep, leftover adrenaline mixing with the swarm of butterflies coming to live in her belly. Lydia's head is on her shoulder, but she's tracing patterns on Allison's thigh so she's not sleeping either.

Allison rests her cheek against the crown of Lydia's head and Lydia stirs, turning ever so slightly to press a kiss to Allison collarbone.

"I'm glad you said yes," she whispers and Allison smiles.

"I'm glad you asked." Then, because she realizes that she hasn't had a chance to say it since all this started, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

So here they are now, surrounded by their friends, dressed in too large flannels borrowed from Scott. Allison has three stitches in her arm and neither of them have slept in the past 48 hours and they're getting married with rings from a gumball machine.

Allison has never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [twlesbians](http://www.twlesbians.tumblr.com)  
> (you probably can't get married in LA like you could in vegas but it seemed more realistic to me than a group of high school students driving all the way to vegas so bear with me okay?)  
> if you liked this fic check out the other in the series and stay tuned bc there'll be a new fic every day!!  
> edit: also! if people are interested i might write more for the erica/kira that's kinda developing in the background here


End file.
